Variable Wispon
The Variable Wispon was a unique type of Wispon that was used by Whisper the Wolf. History The Imprisoned Planet At some point in the past, the Wisps, and their planet came under the threat of Dr. Eggman. Fortunately, they were saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Afterward, as thanks for saving their race and planet, a bunch of Wisps settled down on Sonic's world where they helped out the residents of Sonic’s world whenever they could, the Wispons being one such way of helping in particular. The Variable Wispon is no exception, as it utilizes the powers of five different Wisps.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3, #8) The Variable Wispon's Creation Smithy the Lion of the Diamond Cutters created a prototype Wispon for his team, in the hopes that they could share the power of each other's Wisps between them. However, the Diamond Cutters were betrayed by one of their own, Mimic, and were all killed except for Whisper the Wolf. Whisper took up the prototype Wispon, which was the Variable Wispon, and used her fallen teammates' Wisps to power it. (T&W: #3) During and After the War During the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, Whisper the Wolf used the Variable Wispon to attack enemies from great distances, which allowed her to remain unseen in battle. After the war was over, Whisper continued wielding the Variable Wispon as her weapon of choice under various circumstances. (StH: #8) After the war, Whisper, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog fought against a group of Badniks consisting of E-107 Theta and various Spinas. During this, Whisper winded up dropping her Variable Wispon when she got pinned down. Fortunately, her allies kept her safe until she could get her Wispon back. (StH: #8) The Battle for Angel Island and Aftermath When later joining the Resistance and their allies on a mission to liberate Angel Island from Neo Metal Sonic, Whisper would tinker with her Variable Wispon on the way there. Afterwards, she put it to good use when her team began their mission to break the Egg Fleet's control over Angel Island. (StH: #9, #10, #11) Later in Spiral Hill Village, Whisper used her Variable Wispon's Rocket Mode to help launch herself and Tangle the Lemur up to the Babylon Rogues' blimp after the thieves kidnapped Jewel and stole her minerals. Then, after saving Jewel and retrieving the stolen goods, Whisper used her Variable Wispon's Hover Mode to get herself, Jewel, and Tangle to safety. (StHA: #1) Tangle and Whisper Team Up Later, Whisper used the Variable Wispon to attack Mimic, a shapeshifter who was impersonating Sonic. Mimic dodged Whisper's shots in the Wispon's Laser Mode. Whisper then used the Hover Mode to reach some rooftops and aim at Mimic with the Wispon's Spikes Mode. Unfortunately for her, Mimic began talking to a villager so that she would stand in the way of Whisper's clear shot. Whisper tried moving to a different rooftop to take aim but was stopped by Tangle, who had been manipulated by Mimic. When Whisper and Tangle later tracked down Mimic to an abandoned Eggman Empire bunker, she used the Variable Wispon to fight an Egg Hammer controlled by Mimic, who trapped Tangle in a safe but was soon cornered by Whisper. Whisper then used her Wispon's Hammer Mode (powered, ironically, by Mimic's own former Blue Wisp partner, Blue Block) to interrogate Mimic about Tangle's whereabouts, and subsequently Spikes Mode to cut the safe open and free her. (T&W: #1, #2) Whisper soon employed the use of the Variable Wispon at the Diamond Cutters' former base to fight a horde of Badniks. She then used it to battle Mimic, who managed to convince his former Blue Wisp partner not to aid in fighting him. Whisper still persisted, long enough for Mimic to turn the tables by taking the Variable Wispon and aiming it at her. However, he was stopped by Tangle after she coiled him with her tail. (T&W: #3) The Metal Virus When Whisper went to Central City to with Tangle and Tails so that the latter could research a cure for the Metal Virus, she employed the use of her Variable Wispon to fend off against Zombots after Dr. Eggman had created a Zombot outbreak. She then used it in Spiral Hill Village after it had been hit with the Metal Virus as well. (StH: #21, #24) Appearance The Variable Wispon is a uniquely designed Wispon. Instead of being designed after the anatomy of a Wisp, it is instead designed more so like an umbrella. The bottom of it is a hooked handle to allow users to grip it properly. Along the light gray neck of the weapon are two rounded white, black, and light blue studs. Near the end of the Wispon is a large rounded light blue, black, and white piece which has an open segment. The mouth piece is long and gray in color with the end being light blue. Abilities Unlike standard Wispons, which are designed for clearing out crowds of robots, the Variable Wispon is uniquely designed for precision shots which cause less widespread damage but more intense impacts. In addition, instead of being restricted to using just one specific type of Wisp to power it, it can use the power of multiple types of Wisp. Like a standard Wispon however, it can only house one type of Wisp at a time. Depending on the Wisp powering it, the Variable Wispon can assume a specific weapon mode with its own unique power. Interestingly, the eye of Whisper's mask scope changes color depending on the Wisp power that the Variable Wispon uses. Besides its weapon functions, the Variable Wispon also comes with its own safety lock. *'Cube Mode': This mode requires a Blue Wisp. In this mode, the Variable Wispon glows blue, its gun barrel retracts, and it forms energy constructs in the shape of a hammer's head. This mode turns the Variable Wispon into a makeshift hammer and a powerful melee weapon similar to the Cube Wispon. *'Hover Mode': This mode requires a Green Wisp. In this mode, the Variable Wispon glows green and forms an energy-based hemisphere that sprouts from its gun barrel. In this mode, the Variable Wispon resembles an umbrella and is capable of carrying its wielder through midair. *'Laser Mode': This mode requires a Cyan Wisp. In this mode, the Variable Wispon glows cyan. This mode lets it fire laser beams that can shoot straight through lesser Badnik armor, although it cannot penetrate reinforced metals. This mode's laser is capable of making sharp turns in the air reminiscent of a zigzag pattern. The Laser Mode is also the Variable Wispon's natural/default mode when not in use. *'Rocket Mode': This mode requires an Orange Wisp. In this mode, the Variable Wispon glows orange, and its gun barrel splits apart. This mode makes the Variable Wispon resemble a bazooka, which is capable of firing explosive energy rockets. *'Spikes Mode': This mode requires a Pink Wisp. In this mode, the Variable Wispon glows pink. This mode lets the Variable Wispon shoot solid pink energy balls with spikes covering them that can also be held in midair, thus turning them into spinning sawblades. Background Information *When learning of the Variable Wispon, Evan Stanley knew that it primarily served as a rifle, so she made that the Variable Wispon's core shape. Next, she built parts of the in-game Wispons into it, using their shapes to complete the "sniper rifle" silhouette. Lastly, Stanley used the motif of a Wisp Capsule to provide a visual focus and an easy place for Whisper's team of Wisps to swap out in plain view. *When switching modes, the Variable Wispon does not transform. Instead, Whisper holds it differently. Stanley visualized how she would hold a hammer or umbrella, and so she made sure Whisper would have places mimicking those tools' grips to put her hands. References Category:Weapons Category:Wispons